Tales of Conversations
by Concettttttttttttttttttttttttt
Summary: Conversations between the characters and I possibly some other people guest starring if I know how to write their attitudes It's going to be fun! And, to any Regal fangirls out there, I have decided NOT to boot Regal.
1. Step Mom

**I do not own any tales of symphonia stuff, that all belongs to namco tales studios.**

**I really want to, though**

_

* * *

_

_After reading the beginning of one of my stories. Chapter title: The Light Of The Oracle..._

_Kratos_**: I wouldn't have done that**

_Concett_**: I'm sure you wouldn't. A girl comes who is being posessed by the ghost of the girl you loved and you wouldn't be at all interested?**

_Lloyd: _**Hey, don't try to replace my mom!**

_Concett:_** Not replacing your mom; getting you a step-mom. I understand that Anna was irreplacable, I think that I could write you in a step mom...**

_Kratos_**: You think you understand love. It's very possible that you don't.**

_Concett_**: Watch it or I'll get rid of you the same way I'm gonna get rid of Regal.**

_Regal_**: I'm sorry but I ask that you not speak of me as if I weren't here.**

_Concett_**: What the hell are you doing here? You're not in this conversation! Get out... NOW!**

_Zelos_**: Haha Regal got the boot!**

_Concett:_** Why are you people even here? Zelos, you're not supposed to be here either! This is supposed to be me, Kratos, and maybe Lloyd.**

_Lloyd_**: How am I a maybe? I've already said something! I'm already in this conversation.**

_Concett_**: And you can just as easily be out. Please, don't make me start kicking out cool people!**

_Lloyd_**: Yay! I'm cool!**

_Zelos_**: What about me!? I thought I was one of your favourites... (starts crying)**

_Concett_**: It's alright, Zelos. You are one of the favourites. Please don't do anything rash!**

_Zelos_**: I'm gonna start cutting myself...**

_Concett_**: Don't do it! It's not worth it! Come on... what do I have to do to make you happy again?**

_Zelos_**: Write in that Sheena sleeps with me.**

_Sheena_**: Hey, Colette, could you hand me a pow hammer?**

_Colette:_** Sure. But why?**

_Zelos_**: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why are you hitting me with pOW hammers! Ow!Ow!**

_Presea_**: Sheena, I believe my war hammer would be more affective...**

_Sheena_**: Oh, thanks, Presea!**

_Zelos_**: OOOWWWW!!!!!!!!**

_Random Creepy Voice: _**FATALITY**

_Concett_**: Raine, can you use resurection please? I'm going to hear that voice in my head over and over again until I see him alive.**

_Raine_**: If I must. But then again, it's so much more peaceful without him here.**

_Ghost of Zelos_**: (behind Genis) BOO!**

_Genis: _**(*shrill scream*)**

_Random Creepy Voice: _**FATALITY**

_Concett_**: Fiiiine. Now I'll have to waste TWO life bottles. UGH!!**

* * *

That's it for my first episode of "Tales of Conversations." I know that I'm REALLY off on the characters attitudes but this chapter was meant to be a joke. Maybe (probably not) some other chapters will be serious.


	2. Unwanted Girl

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, that twould be Namco Tales Studios Ltd.**

_

* * *

_

_Concetta: _**A girl waits in the shadows; unwanted by the world around her.  
Left is she by the family and peers who reprimanded her as their favourite pastime.  
In all honesty, she enjoys being left alone in her own, dark little corner.  
There she at least had the shadows to keep her company without blaming her for their problems...**

_Zelos: _**This is so sad. Please stop before you make somebody depressed!**

_Concetta: _**She's glad to be away from those who do not appreciate her.  
Nobody understood her; nobody wanted her.  
She dreamed, wished, hoped, and prayed for a new life; being told that sometimes those things do come true...  
...in a perfect world...**

_Zelos: _**Please, stop!**

_Colette:_** It's so sad...**

_Raine: _**Be quiet! She doesn't get many opportunities to practice her serious writing and she has two poems to get done as soon as possible.**

_Sheena: _**Even if she is practicing her writing, it's really sad...**

_Concetta: _**Her tears were falling to the floor, making wet spots on the otherwise plain wood.  
Not a bed in the room, or a drawer, or a closet.  
The only clothing she owned were the ones on her back and could only be washed when nobody else was around.  
Her cloths were not to touch anything belonging to any of her family...**

_Regal: _**This really is taking on a depressing theme. I shall not stop you, though; you have your freedom of speech.**

_Lloyd: _**This passage just reminds me that people still suffer...**

_Kratos: _**Hmm... That may well be the point.**

_Presea: _**We may be able to save the world but there will still be individuals who suffer... could I possibly have been like that?**

_Genis: _**No, Presea, you have us! We're not mad at you! W-w-w-wwe-ee-e we l-l-l-lo-o-v-v-v-e y-y-y-y-y--"**

_Zelos: _**Presea, my cute little rosebud, stop thinking like that! You have me, the great Zelos, to keep you company!**

_Concetta: _**The separation of a mother and a father,  
a mother spiteful and a father who avoids blame; everything is placed on her.  
Three siblings; a sister, two brothers -- treated like a slave by all.  
Few "friends" turn on her, making her feel more alone.  
Looks of pity from the homeless on the streets and the dog who was once loyal to his young master.  
What happened to it all?  
What happened to her family...  
...her life...**

_Colette: _**(*crying*) please... it's so sad... please...**

_Lloyd: _**You're making Colette cry! Please, stop!**

_Kratos: _**Lloyd; do not interfere with her education. Allow her to continue if she so wishes.**

_Raine: _**Yes, Lloyd; she's doing this for the good of her education. Please stop interrupting.**

_Lloyd: _**Will she be doing this more often?**

_Raine: _**Possibly... it depends on the response she gains...**

_Concetta: _**She stands; her siblings are off to night school, her parents to drop them off.  
****This is the only chance she gets to be clean.  
****Slaves quarters, coated in dust, no cleaning supplies allowed past a certain point.  
****She stands, a single tear falls into the moonlight cast from the window  
****at the precise moment the tear fell from her eye, a droplet of light fell from the moon  
****peering down, she was greeted by the light fabricating into the form of...  
****...a man...**

_Zelos: _**Yeah, a man made of light. Is he from a moon made of cheese?**

_Raine: _**BE QUIET! YOU ARE DUMBING-DOWN THE EDUCATIONAL FEEL OF THIS ROOM!**

_Sheena:_** You aren't even interested in the passage at all, are you? It's just the fact that there is education involved.**

_Raine: _**Heh... that's not it...**

_Lloyd: _**The only thing that could make her happier would be if ruins were included.**

_Genis: _**Haha, I just thought of something. How often are Lloyd and education both fully attentive in one room?**

_Sheena: _**That's it! Lloyd is fully conscious during something educational!**

_Regal: _**Is it just me or did the sad nature of this conversation fade.**

_Kratos: _**I concur. The nature of this conversation has been derailed and the poem is beginning to lose its meaning.**

_Raine: _**How can we fix this, then? Umm... dying puppies.**

_Colette: _**(*starts bawling*)**

_Lloyd: _**Oh, Colette, stop crying, it's okay.**

_Concetta: _**The angel approached, white feathery wings glowing in the night,  
****Promising a new life to the girl  
****Refusal, disbelief, and sadness; she had to decline  
****The offer of a new life was not nearly as desirable as regaining her old life.  
**"**I apologize, but I would rather die than lose my old life and any chance I have at getting it back."  
**"**You're old life will never come back... there is no chance..."  
****The beautiful angel turned into a demon with the wings of a bat and claws to cut diamond.**

_Colette: _**(*still crying**pulls out wings and hugs them self-consciously) Why would such a beautiful angel turn into something so sad.**

_Concetta: _**"So be it that girl be dead;"  
****A spiteful mother who could not accept change.  
**"**She was unworthy"  
****A cowardly father who could not accept change.  
**"**She was too different;"  
****A younger brother who could not accept change.  
**"**She didn't belong;"  
****An older brother who could not accept change.  
**"**She was destined to leave anyways; just not like this..."  
****An older sister who understood that her sister was meant to be in the family of angels...  
****...and believed...  
****A mother who once prayed for an angel child  
****A father who once prayed that at least one of his children be raised in a better place than he  
****An younger brother who wanted the best for his family  
****An older brother who cared endlessly about his two little sisters  
****An older sister who prayed every night that her sister be accepted by the angels above  
****Once the angel had come to tell the family that their daughter would be accepted by the heaven and brought to a better world,  
all but one sister became jealous.  
****They all wanted it to be them, or at least their beautiful daughter,  
****not the one who had inherited all things considered ugly.  
****They pushed forth the older sister who prayed every night that the heavens not accept her  
****When the heavens refused the beautiful girl the family shied away from all things heavenly.  
****The result of this is simple;  
****A girl waits in the shadows; unwanted by the world around her.  
****Not knowing what she was waiting for;  
****Only to let it go...  
****...losing her perfect world...**

_Colette: _**(*crying*) why did she have to die?**

_Concetta: _**Wow, that really snowballed, didn't it.**

_Lloyd: _**What do you mean?**

_Concetta: _**Originally two lines, then a short poem, then a full story.**

_Regal: _**Would that be expression of the depths of your mind?**

_Concetta: _**Maybe... a mixture of emotion that needed to be EXPRESSED and an idea shoved into the back of my mind.**

_Raine: _**Why do you emphasize the word "expressed" so much?**

_Concetta: _**Battle of the sexes. Topic; expressing emotion. This is what we spent forty minutes on in class today. These arguments will probably be carried into conversations. More on that later.**

_Zelos: _**My masculinity is superior!**

_Concetta: _**Grrr...**

_Random Creepy Voice: _**FATALITY**

_Concetta: _**(*sigh*) I'll grab the life bottles. I'm warning you now, any battle of the sexes will require multiple life bottles.**

* * *

If you like the poem/story/thing then tell me in reviews. If you don't like it, tell me that, too. Also, tell me if you would like me to start the battle of the sexes. Hehehe... that would be fun (*sadistic smile*)


	3. Depressed Writers Block

**I said in my profile that I was too depressed to write. Well, I needed to type and it turned into another conversation.**

**I do not own anything Tales of Symphonia related.**

_

* * *

_

Concetta:

**Depression  
Loss of trust  
Sitting at home reviewing the days' events.  
Disbelief  
Denial  
Nobody believes what she tries to say.**

_Zelos: _**Oh, not this again! Please, not again!**

_Colette: _**I'm going into the other room now...**

_Kratos:_** Humph...**

_Lloyd:_** Doesn't your profile say that you're too depressed to write?**

_Regal: _**I believe she needed a way to vent so she decided to type.**

_Genis: _**I don't think these poem things are really helping.**

_Raine: _**Different people solve their personal problems different ways. She writes sad poems when she's sad.**

_Zelos: _**But they make other people sad...**

_Concetta: _**Nobody hears  
****Nobody sees  
****She screams for them to look and listen  
****Ignored  
****Alone  
****They remain ignorant to her problems**

_Presea: _**This is so... nostalgic.**

_Genis: _**How is this nostalgic for you?**

_Raine: _**It would only make sense. Presea thought she was alone for a long time.**

_Genis: _**B-But your n-n-not al-lone... P-P-P-Presea...**

_Lloyd: _**Yeah, you've got us!**

_Concetta: _**Permission  
****Advice  
****They ask of her but deny her asking  
****Secrets  
****Mysteries  
****Reasons for her actions hidden inside  
****Some reasons still left un-deciphered by herself**

_Kratos: _**I believe that is quite enough.**

_Concetta: _**I was finished anyways, but... why do you seem so anxious to stop my venting?**

_Lloyd: _**Because... you're making people feel bad.**

_Concetta: _**I don't mean to. I'm just in a sad mood so I want to write something sad to be rid of some of the sadness. This is actually toned down from the original.**

_Genis: _**Wow, if this is toned down then you must have some issues.**

_Concetta: _**Genis...**

_Random Creepy Voice: _**FATALITY**

_Concetta: _**I do not have issues... besides possible sadism and pyro...ism...... but that's another story all together.**

*Everybody leaves but Concetta*

_Concetta: _**Hey, Kratos, can you come in here?**

_Kratos: _***sigh***

*Kratos re-enters*

_Concetta: _**Is that actually why you tried to stop me?**

_Kratos: _**I have my reasons... and no, that was not one of them.**

_Concetta: _***sigh* Oh how helpful you are! (mock enthusiasm)**

* * *

Oh, the results of my bad moods! I realize that I said the next one would be battle of the sexes but don't worry; that will occur once I'm out of my depressed writers block.


End file.
